


Victory

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Arthurian, Drabble, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-30
Updated: 2009-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Futurefic. Everyone he loved was gone, but he remained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This version of the Arthurian legend belongs to the BBC and Shine.

He told himself it was a victory.

  


His only child was a heavy weight across his chest and he heaved the body to the side so he could stand and observe the battlefield.

  


His once valiant knights littered the countryside, now mere carrion and scrap metal.

  


Nimueh had squirreled Merlin away under the ground beyond his reach.

  


Lancelot, his champion, and Guinevere, his beloved, were long gone, only heaven knew where.

  


  
Everyone he loved was gone, but he remained.

  


  
Standing alone on the empty hilltop he surveyed his now broken kingdom and nodded decisively to himself.

  


  
Yes, he had won.  



End file.
